The World War Destroyed everything
by naruto ultimate rasengan
Summary: She saw him move his sword towards her in a swift motion and then when it was just about to invade her throat there was a flash of light and then everything was gone ….


**Prologue …**

Tears were dropping from her eyes as blood dripped from her mouth. This was it , there was no way she could escape her fate anymore . She had tried her best to protect everyone .

Everything was crushed , her mentor and role model Tsunade was dead , Ino was dead . There was still hope though , Kakashi was there he always knew how to deal with situations but at this time there was little left to be done.

As he took a step towards her , fear rose in her eyes . Fear that this might be the last seconds of her life …no she wasn't afraid of the death . She wanted to die seeing him , this death was meaning less. It wasn't complete , and it would be never be completed .

His red eyes shown threateningly towards her as he spoke in his cold voice " Sakura…for the first time you did something that I consider as something useful…for the first time you were brave but it is pity you are facing me …"

She was already on her knees whatever chakra was left was being used to keep her alive there was no way she could fight . She accepted her death with resignation . She had given up ….what would he think of her when he knew about this .

More tears fell from her eyes as his face appeared in front of her eyes . All she could do was hope that he was fine , that he was alive . She had to keep faith in him . He had pulled out everyone from even the worst conditions .

She was sure he would be fine , he was the boy of the prophecy . He had to bring peace in this world . He was the harbinger of freedom of liberty . She felt happy that she owned him , whatever little time they had being together was something she was sure she would cherish even after death .

Suddenly she was brought back to reality as a cold hand touched her shoulder , it made her shiver . This was it , Sasuke had reached her . His face completely emotionless as if he didn't know her .

She felt disgusted that she had liked him . She had admired him , everything was all wrong . She had found everything , how wrong this had been .

She saw him move his sword towards her in a swift motion and then when it was just about to invade her throat there was a flash of light and then everything was gone ….

**Chapter 1 ….**

**Hideout discovered…**

As dozens of shinobi moved out of the hall , Sakura wiped the sweat on her forehead . The meeting had just ended , the nations alliance against Madara was stronger than ever . Naruto and Killerbee had been sent to hiding three days ago and she was already missing him .

She had heard he was training with Killerbee . She just hoped he was fine and healthy . She didnt want him to overtrain at any cost . He had to be strong for he was their target . She had to protect him this time even with her own life .

After her recent encounter with Sasuke she felt stronger than ever before , Sasuke's attempt to kill them showed his nature but she still did like him . She couldn't stop liking him since that day …the day when he complimented her on her hair …the first day of the academy .

Then he became all shy and ran away , she at that time could never imagine that life would become like this . She would be standing against him , as different emotions filled her she brushed them away .

War was on the horizon and a shinobi was to never show emotions during a battle ….Sasuke was the enemy and she would kill him if necessary during the battle .

Suddenly the hall started refilling , Sakura gazed at the shinobi's confused at what was happening . One of them said " Konoha ninja's have traced the hideout that is amazing .."

The other replied " Yes …I bet Raikage would be really delighted by this news …"

The room silenced as all the kages re-entered the room . Raikage rose as all took their seats " Konoha ninja's have found the hideout of Akatsuki…they traced Uchiha Madara with Kabuto a missing ninja …to the east of valley of end ..they are at present keeping an eye for any moment …"

Mizukage spoke " Well that is excellent news we can attack them straight on and take them by surprise …I guess this has changed the odds of the battle to our favour.."

"No …it is not so ..this Kabuto guy is very strong he has revived all the other Akatsuki members including Uchiha Itachi , Pein ….this has become really serious if he is on Madara's side then we must be really very cautious …because his strength is as much as Madara's.."

Tsunade spoke " However this doesn't change anything we must attack …this is the best time to take this action when no one is aware about it …if we attack them strongly all this might end even before it is allowed to start…"

"I think you are correct however we must consider that there skills at present are far above ours and a fail attack will weaken us and our Jinchuriki's .."

"So what do you propose to do Raikage ?"

"We attack but in a cautious manner …we must make sure we are not ambushed …I suggest a S class team for this mission..this team will comprise of 9 shinobi's along with the already present Anbu…they are ….Kurozuchi Akazuchi Mizukage Chojiro Shii Darui Hatake Kakashi and Gaara of the sand…and medical ninja Haruno Sakura.."

Silence filled at the announcement Sakura's eyes widened at the later news, Tsunade broke the silence and spoke " May I ask why did you ask for such a team ?"

"Well because I think I have basically covered everything ..from 4 hidden villages we are sending our best man …after the first attack the re-enforcements will be sent at exactly half an hour which will comprise of all the Me and all the kages except the hokage as well as some Jounins …"

"This half an hour late attack will help us analyse things in a better way …I have already sent up dozens of Jounins as well as wild animals to protect the Killerbee and Naruto from any threat so they will remain protected …"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Raikage continued " In any emergency if we don't return the hokage will lead the alliance …this time we must trust each other blindly other wise this war will become really troublesome …so everyone get ready …"

Hurriedly everyone went busy in there work , Sakura followed Tsunade outside the room, she was also going on this mission as a medic ninja. She had to make arrangements , to be ready for any adversity that may arise in the battle.

No one noticed a guard slip out of the group as he hurried towards the forest .

"Zetsu..we are trouble ..Madara has been seen …use the Transitionary wood elemental technique and tell him about this right now … "

"What ?..How did we get seen …and I cant use the Transitionary wood elemental Technique because Madara has changed the hiding and I haven't marked the trees around it …Shit I have to hurry ..you try to get more information I will teleport here in case you need me Kisame…"

Kisame nodded and said " Yes …you better hurry or they will attack and I don't think we are completely ready for it ..Sasuke's transplantation has just taken place as far as I know ..he still has to gather his power on Itachi's eyes …"

Zetsu nodded and said " Sasuke was easily defeated in the summit …however now it would be different with Itachi's eyes he will be very strong …we all know Madara feared Itachi .."

"And for the right reasons too..Itachi was the cleverest and strongest person I have ever known …"

Zetsu nodded and said " I must be leaving …goodbye Kisame.."

With that he disappeared into the tree. The guard turned back and walked back to the camp, things had started to get serious .

Sakura's POV..

I took out the medicine bottle and mixed the shrubs with the anti poison medicines . This would be wide ranging will protect from poisons as well . As she moved from side to side she tried to ignore that heavy feeling in her chest .

She was scared…scared because she wasn't sure what would happen when she would encounter Sasuke again. He was very strong and a question filled her mind would she be able to kill him if the time came ?.

She gulped nervously at that thought . She took out the photo of team 7 and stared at it , she became immediately pensive as she saw both of them , she didn't know what was happening to her .

She felt she was in love with two people was this possible , she loved Naruto and Sasuke . Her feelings for Naruto had grown very powerful and as far as for Sasuke they had been very powerful in the past .

She hugged the photo close to her chest as she remembered every beautiful time they had spent as a team . She knew that time was something that would never come . She kept the photo back as she turned around it was time for the mission ….

END OF Sakura's POV

**Well I know that this is a short one but I cant help it the first chapter of my stories are normally short only …the next one will be a big one … Review and tell me how you found my story …**

**I guess it is a bit different from the others so I will be eagerly waiting for the reviews of the readers … **

**I hope you enjoyed ..Take care and have a nice day ..:)…!**


End file.
